MyStreet Antics (Reader x Minecraft Mystreet Girls Lemon)
by LaggotFord
Summary: You just moved to Mystreet for your new, undisclosed, job (a typical self-insert story I know). And through various means, you go about sleeping with every girl there. GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is one based off the youtube series Minecraft: Mystreet by Aphmau. I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Author's Note: This first chapter is going to be REALLY long as I really want to portray the setting of this story. Don't worry, smuts will happen in later chapters with each girl getting her own one (even orgies if you request). Also, magic is a thing in this world, like in the show. Not everyone can do it, but no one really thinks anything of it.**

It had been two years since you had graduated from Okasis University. After sending out your application for (insert job here) to multiple different companies, someone finally wrote back to you. _Mr (y/n). We read your application, and we believe you're qualified for a job at our firm. Cheers._

However, this meant that you had to move to the other side of the country. Goodbye, mum and dad (insert siblings if you must).

Once you had arrived at your new house on MyStreet, you were surprised to be invited to a neighborhood welcome party by the girl next door, a stunning young woman with orange hair.

"Hi. Are you new here? The mayor informed me that someone was moving in."

"Oh um... y-yeah." You stuttered. You knew that you were technically in a relationship, but the aura of beauty surrounding the girl was just too powerful.

She burst into laughter, "You're stuttering. Don't worry, I have that effect on a lot of guys. You'll get over me soon."

"Um..." _Irene, this girl sure isn't afraid to be honest... I like her._

She began to blush, realizing how stupid she was acting, "Nevermind, let's start over, I'm Lucinda."  
"Nice to meet you, Lucinda. I'm (y/n)."

"So anyway," Lucinda began, "it turns out that a lot of new neighbors began moving into the suburb, so we all planned a welcoming party, want to come?"

"That sounds awesome. Where is it.?"  
Lucinda smirked, "I don't worry about that. I'll take you there. See you in an hour?"

"An hour it is.", you left to prepare.

 **One hour later...**

You walked out the front veranda to see Lucinda waiting for you. After seeing how you dressed, a dress shirt and jeans, she laughed.

"Shit, I forgot to mention, it's a pool party."  
You felt like an idiot, "I'll just go back and change then."

Before you could turn, you saw Lucinda snap her fingers. Your clothes were off and you were wearing a pair of board shorts with a loose t-shirt. Lucinda nodded while she was examining your figure, "Not bad, not bad." She muttered.

You cleared your throat as you tried to relieve the tension. "So, I guess we'll be going now?"  
"Yeah. Come to me."

You walked over to her and she teleported both of you to the front door of a house.

"Here we are."  
The door opened with a jolt as a man with dark hair and a scarf ran past you into the bushes and began to vomit. A blonde man ran after him and kept his head steady. "Irene damn it. I told Laurence not to spike the punch. Sorry about that Zane."  
Zane responded with another round of regurgitation.

The Aryan turned to you two, "This is pretty awkward. Hi Lucinda, is this one of the new neighbors?"  
"Hello, yes I am new here," you responded, "my name is (y/n)."  
"Welcome to MyStreet (y/n) **(Lover's Lane Theme begins to play)**. I'm Garroth. Go on in, everyone's inside."

You and Lucinda stepped inside, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my girlfriends."

She grabbed your hand and led you to a group of girls. A short, cute Hispanic girl named Aphmau, A blue-haired beauty named Katelyn, a kawaii **(Yes I know kawaii means cute but what else do I call her?)** pink-haired mifwa named Kawaii~chan and a reserved red-head named Nicole.

Lucinda introduced you to them, and the six of you got to talking. After a while, a group of guys walked up to you. Despite their informal ways, they seemed pretty friendly. A white-haired talker named Travis, a misfit named Laurence, and a blue haired guy trying to play cool named Dante. They invited you to head to the pool with them to introduce you to the other guys. You accepted and head outside, but not before Lucinda gave you a quick squeeze job while no one was looking. Not knowing how to react, you pretended like it didn't happen.

In the backyard, two guys were having a conversation, one putting prawns on the barbie, and the other on a float in the pool. The cook looked up at you four, "Hey guys, I see you brought a new neighbor. What's up my man? I'm Gene."

"(y/n)." You replied.

The other climbed out of the pool where you got a good look at his body. Ripped. Really ripped. _Don't get jealous (y/n)_

"Welcome (y/n). My name's Aaron. Nice to meet you."

He had a tight grip... really tight.

You got to know all of your quirky neighbors, including Zane, the guy who threw up earlier.

 **After the party...**

You and Garroth stood at the door, "Well, it was nice meeting you (y/n)."

"Nice to meet you too."

Garroth looked at Lucinda, who was passed out in your arms after too many drinks, "I never saw Lucinda as the irresponsible type."

You gave him a questioning look and the two of you laughed, "Forget it, that's exactly what she's like."

After arriving back at her house, you tucked her back into to bed and headed towards the front door. Just as you exited, you heard her moan your name. "(y/n)? Is that you?"

You returned to her, "Yeah, you passed out after the party."

"C-can you stay with me? Just for tonight?"

You didn't know how to respond. _Is she hitting on me?_ You wondered.

"Come on baby, I need a strong man by my side." She said in a seductive voice.

You froze in your place, _Holy shit, this fast? Well maybe just for tonight..._ _No, I have my first day tomorrow._

"Goodnight Lucinda."


	2. Lucinda (Re-Write)

**Welcome to MyStregelion 2.22, as you know my writing as an almost 17-year-old virgin is pretty shit. But I'm willing to redo it, because I like this series. Tell me what's shit, tell me what you want to see. And lEt'S jUsT jUmP iNtO iT.**

You woke up the next morning, your wrists hurt and your eyelids were heavy. Trying to rub them, your arms were held back. "What the hell?"

Your wrists were bound by chains on the edge of the bed. Same with your ankles. This wasn't your bed. _Oh Irene don't tell me..._

The sound of footsteps rushed towards the room and you tensed as the door creaked open. "Good morning (y/n)."

It was none other than the promiscuous Lucinda wearing purple slip lingerie. Her thin lips were formed into a mischievous smirk. Your morning wood reached full mast (which was consent enough) as she made her way towards you, crawling on the bed until she lay above you.

"I saw the way you were looking at me yesterday." She said while tugging at her bra, teasing you as she moved them painstakingly close to your face. "I haven't had a man in a while. Do you mind?"

Disregarding the rhetorical question, you decided to test her, "Maybe I do, this would technically be considered rape would it not?"

She ran her index finger down your chest and abdomen, stopping right at your boxers, "Oh come on baby, I can be very persuasive if I need to be." She let out a heavy sigh, "But… I suppose if you declined then I'd put you to sleep and take you back home and you'll wake up a pussy."

 _Well at least she's waiting for a yes_ , "Well, I must defend my honour shouldn't I?" You smirked.

She reciprocated and leaned in for a kiss. At first it was relatively sweet until you entered her mouth with your tongue. She moaned and began rubbing her clit. She broke the kiss and pulled down your boxers, your erection springing free.

You reminded Lucinda that she herself was still clothed but she noticeability ignored you and began massaging your balls. "I see what you're doing, I'd prefer if I received a little compensation for you copping a feel yourself."

"Very well" Lucinda answered and pulled down her bra, her DD breasts falling in front of your eyes. "Does this suffice?"

Your primal instincts took over as you violently swung your arm to her breasts, squeezing them ferociously. At least, that's what you expected to happen but you failed to remember the chains. Lucinda's head cranked back as she let out a loud laugh, "Oh no honey, it's not going to be that easy. I want to enjoy myself."

She gripped your shaft tightly and you moaned in expectation, but she let go and instead began moving her body into a different position, "As a witch, I need to have an understanding of alchemy. I'm thinking of giving you a little lesson."

She mounted your face, your tongue now directly underneath her opening. "First lesson; Equivalent Exchange."

Picking up on what she meant, you stuck your tongue inside her flailing it around like a maniac. She let out a little gasp and then leaned down towards your member. Lucinda applied a long string of saliva to her hand began lubricating your shaft, rubbing your head with her finger. A little amount of pre-cum dribbled out, "I see you're extremely excited." She stated as she quickly ducked and sucked the head, before pulling off with a loud _pop_ sound.

"Fucking hell Lucy." Was what you attempted to say if she wasn't already muffling you.

She went back down this time and began bobbing her head down your shaft, the spit already creating a great lube for her mouth. You failed to keep up with her and Lucinda made note of it, "You know you're not really great at oral are you?"

What a blow to your masculinity, "Don't worry," She added, "I'm willing to give you another lesson. Imagine your tongue as a pencil, trace the letters of the alphabet and…"

Lucinda failed to finish her sentence before you had resumed you fast paced tonguing, this time with a newly acquired technique.

"Holy fuck." She moaned as you felt her become more wet, now far too occupied to remember the whole alchemy lesson.

"(y/n), baby." Lucinda panted.

She gulped and her body began to shake, rocking back and forth on top of you. _Ladies and gentlemen…_

Lucinda let out a scream as her juices covered your face

 _We got 'em._

"Okay, that was amazing. Now it's my turn."

"Are you at least going to…"

"No," She interrupted, "It wouldn't be fun."

Gesturing to her wet clit, you responded "It seems that you're enjoying yourself quite a lot."

"Later, I promise."

Now that she was off you and removed her lingerie, you finally had a good view of the sexy ginger. Her large DDs were complimented by her wide ass. She wasn't fat, but she had a little bit of chub which made her look even curvier.

Lucinda posited her vagina above your member, rubbing the head on her opening. "I've always preferred cowgirl." She said.

Now extremely horny, she quickly began bouncing on your full length. You were sliding in and out and around due to the vast amount of juices that were now dripping on the bed. _She cums a lot._

Lucinda then changed her tactics and moved at a rapid-fire pace at the very bottom of your shaft, hitting the base of your crotch, her breasts flapping around violently. A deep growl came from within you and Lucinda noticed that she was succeeding. "Okay fine, I guess you deserve a little treat."

Lucinda, still bouncing, leaned her breast towards you, _Finally! I've been waiting for this!_

Her chest was right in front of you, but she stopped, "Just kidding."

That was the last straw. With all of your strength and anger, you tore the chains from the bed head grabbed her by the throat. She attempted to move back, but your legs had already been locked in place behind her back. You threw your body upwards, embracing her, "Let me show you so real agony." You growled.

Instead of retreating in fear, Lucinda dug her nails into your back, "Mmm, none of my previous boyfriends managed to break free before."

Holding her waist, you lifted her up and got off the bed, pushing her face down as she presented behind to you, spreading her cheeks revealing her glistening pussy. After slapping her cheeks with your erection you pushed your full length inside her. Lucinda's eyes bulged as your momentum began to build, using her breasts as handles and throwing her body forwards and backwards.

Despite having some chub, she was very clearly doing her kegels as she was extremely tight. The slapping sounds which were being accompanied by her jiggling cheeks were only increasing your total stamina, causing Lucinda to drop her body onto the bed, struggling to let out even a moan. _Definitely having another orgasm._ To keep your technique, you let go of her breasts and held onto her waist.

Once Lucinda had caught herself, she reached back and took your member in her hand, "Let's kick this up a notch" she suggested while pointing your erection to her backdoor.

"I agree." Was all you could think of before entering at a superhuman speed.

Lucinda responded with loud screams of pleasure as her eyes rolled back into her skull, her mouth agape.

Panting, you gave Lucinda the heads up, pulling out as she flipped onto her back, smiling at you while pushing her large chest together. Hopping on top of her, you ejaculated thick strings on her face and breasts, managing to hit both of her eyes.

Lucinda, now blinded, gasped and wiped the cum of her face, sucking her finger clean while her body was covered in your mess.

Catching your breath, you joked, "Well Lucy, I'm glad I didn't miss the welcoming after-party."

Lucinda giggled, "Welcome to MyStreet (y/n)."


	3. Kim- Bridge (Re-Write)

**Rewrite AN: Hey y'all. I've decided that I will predominantly work in this style, splitting every girl into two chapters: one for fluff (bridge) and one for the lemon (just their name). I'll also be rearranging the chapters sometime soon so I can write more freely without being written into a corner because of Starlight. I'm thinking of putting the chapter on Kawaii~chan on hold for a while so I can write about other girls (Especially the one that most of you have been asking for). When I do return to that Kawaii~chan chapter, I should have already have written a previous lemon with her, thus renaming that one to "Kawaii~chan II" or something.**

You woke up with a naked Lucinda curled up beside you. (I guess all that sex tired you both out). It was late afternoon and Lucinda looked pretty peaceful as she was. Not wanting to wake her, you attempted to get up as discretely as possible, this was quite difficult with her hand gripping your shaft.

Walking past Lucinda's window, you received a text from your boss: _You missed your first day. If this is your mindset then I might have to lay you off._

You groaned and started apologizing and all that jazz.

Walking past Lucinda's house, you saw her tapping on the window. After seeing that she had grabbed your attention, you felt your jean pocket fill. Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out a pack of condoms. The packet read; If you feel the demon warlock taking over, use these for protection from his imps. You sighed and looked back at the window, Lucinda was pointing to where you were heading, then to her stomach before waving her finger as if to communicate "No."

Blushing at the idea, you gave her a nod and continued on your way.

Walking along the footpath in the park, you saw a figure of a young woman heading towards you. Her hands were crossed, holding a book towards her chest. She walked with her head down, her red hair obscuring you from her view. She, therefore, walked right into you, bumping her forehead on your shoulder had woken her up.

Darting her eyes up at you, she took a step back as tears began to well up in her soft amber eyes. But only for a second until her eyes had focused on you from behind her glasses. "Oh," she sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I thought you were... nevermind."

You approached her slowly, "You okay?" You asked, instinctively reaching into your pocket for tissues, your hand moving to take out the plastic package in your pocket. NO, YOU IDIOT! Your hand shot out of your pocket.

"I'm fine thanks, I'll best be going now." Kim walked past you, her head staring at the ground once again.

In a last attempt to connect with this introvert, you called out, "I didn't catch your name!"

She stopped, turning to face you. You saw the girl's lips curve into a faint smile from underneath her scarf, "K-Kim!" She responded.

Jogging towards her, a man with a plan, you awkwardly slowed down as you actually thought about what to ask her. Kim took a step back, "Y-yes?"

"I um... I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to..." _Fuck why aren't more girls like Lucy?_ "hang out? Get to know each other?"

Kim blushed at the last remark, and you, realizing what you had just implied, stammered, "No, no, no, no. Not like that!"

Kim took a deep breath and pushed her glasses up, "Okay, let's do it."

 **Time Skip…**

The date went surprisingly alright. You played the role of a perfect rebound, so well that she was beetroot red by the end, "Do you... want to go the arcade, maybe?"

You mirrored her, blushing at how adorable she was acting, "That sounds great."

 **Another one...**

The two of you walked up her apartment steps, your arm wrapped around her shoulders. It was late and your car was still parked in front of your place. "Tonight was great (y/n), " Kim said with her head resting on your shoulder, "I'm glad I got to meet you, especially after... you know."

She took her keys and held it up to the front door before hesitating, her head once again falling into that iconic Kim position, "What's wrong Kim?"

She walked past you to look out on the street, "Not here, good." She mumbled to herself.

"Kim?"

"It's nothing," Kim responded, "It's just that my roommate is kind of..." She flinched, "The worst." Kim grabbed your hand and proceeded to lead you into the apartment.

You were flustered, "Woah, hey Kim. Are you serious right now?"

Just as before, you had spoken incorrectly and her head spun around, her eyes widened, "What!?" She let go of you, "No, nothing like that!"

There was an awkward pause.

"Unless," She began, "You wanted to?"


	4. Kim (Re-Write)

"J-Just, w-wait in the bedroom over there okay?" Kim demanded, unable to meet your face.

You obliged and walked down the hallway before reaching the bedroom, it was different than you expected it to look, still girly but not particularly geeky, _Whatever,_ you thought, _It's not like it matters._

Entering her room, you jumped up and let your full weight slam onto the bed. You heard nervous mumbling as Kim made her way down to the bedroom. As you kicked off your shoes, Kim poked her head from out the side of the door, "Oh," her mouth began to gape, "You're…"

She paused.

You sat up, "Is something wrong?"

Kim smirked at you, "Never mind, this will be fun!"

She revealed her body in front of the door frame. Kim had a slender figure, with fewer curves than Lucinda. Her matching lime green undergarments both covered her B cup breasts and revealed her thin hips, _Not a bad stripper body actually. I mean she's not a Kardashian or anything, but still._

Kim's forearms covered her abdomen and bra, turning her head to the side and blushing.

"You look beautiful Kim." You reassured her. Getting up off the bed, you walked up to her to lift her up until she leaped at you, her extended arms wrapping around your neck as her lips slammed against yours. You almost slipped for a second but regained balance by holding onto her hips, swinging her body around. For a while, your lips were locked. It felt nice and you could feel Kim smiling. You decided to kick things up a notch by gently sliding your tongue between her lips. Kim immediately gave way, too scared and inexperienced to deny you.

 _Don't worry Kim, I'll take care of you._ You caressed her red hair behind her ear as the kiss broke, your hand running from the brown roots to the dyed red. You lifted Kim bridal-style and carried her to the bed, laying her body down as you began to unbutton your pants.

Kim sat up, "Let me help you with that." She grinned and pulled your waist towards her, "You just take off your shirt."

Removing your pants, Kim was face to face with your ***cough*** "husband's bulge" (watch _Cabin in the Woods_ ), and began breathing heavily. You found this cute as the blood began rushing, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Kim chuckled nervously, "I guess you guys get off to that kind of stuff, huh?"

"It's… an additional bonus, but just that. Now are you ready to lose it?"

Looking back at your crotch, Kim hesitantly pulled down your briefs as your erection flung out, slapping her in the face causing her to let out a yelp. You laughed and she glared at you, before she began to laugh as well.

Kim inhaled deeply before enclosing her fingers around your shaft, "Ohh, that's… that's really something."

She began to pump her hand back and forth, very rigidly. It turned you on, but that didn't make up for the bad technique, "Hey, Kimmy. Loosen up sweetheart."

Following your advice, Kim began to jerk you off more fluidly. After getting a few moans out of you, she was satisfied and let go of you. "Okay," she said to herself, "Let's do this."

Standing up, she slid off her panties, wiggling around to make things go by faster. With a hand over her flower, she lay back on the bed, a hand over her mouth as she began trembling. You smiled as you made your way onto the bed, leaning in for another kiss while taking hold of her hand, moving it and running your finger along the edge of her clit. Kim whimpered, drawing your attention to her.

"Kim…"

"No," she began, "I want you to."

You were uneasy despite her consent but were then reassured when you actually did slip two of your fingers inside of her, revealing how moist she really was. "Do you want to…?"

"Yes." She immediately interrupted. With her heart pounding, she kissed you again and rested her head on the pillow. Ready to start, you positioned yourself at her entrance. Excited, you were about to jUmP rIgHt InTo It before you remembered Lucinda's advice. "One moment!" You hopped off the bed and picked up your pants, digging your fingers into the pockets before taking out the condom. _Thank you Lucy._

Kim took it from you and fit the condom over your erection, before you two ran back to your original positions.

 **So, from the top…**

You positioned yourself at Kim's entrance and brushed your head against her wet lips. You looked at her for permission and saw her hugging a pillow in front of her chest and face. The two of you made eye contact and she nodded. Kim began to rustle as you pushed against her archway. You held her hand as you counted down for her, "3. 2. 1."

Pushing yourself in, Kim let out an ear piercing squeal as you gained entry inside her. You gave her a second to calm down before you began to slide in and out of her. Kim gasped and pushed the pillow into her chest, sucking her fingers rubbing her clit, "(y/n)," she moaned.

After going at it for a couple of minutes, Kim decided to change positions, "Let me be on top this time." She said as she mounted you. She began to ride you, arching back and resting her hands on the bed. To steady her, you ran your hands down her delicate body, feeling the goosebumps as your hands came to rest on her slim waist, _Holy Irene, that's a rocking bod._ How this girl was a single virgin you would never know… I mean you did, but that's not important.

You saw her small breast shaking and decided to steady them, gently holding them as your thumbs played with her hard nipples. Kim responded well as you brought her body down in order to reach them. You began to suckle her as she was caught off guard, her head looking upward as she climaxed at the overwhelming synesthesia of your tongue flicking her nipple and your member pumping away.

This made you even hornier, pounding her vagina harder as you felt yourself about to release too. "Kimmy, I feel like I'm at my limit." You panted.

"(y/n)," she panted back, "I love you. But I need you to stop okay?"

Confused, you slowed down and allowed her to get off you. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. In fact, that was amazing! It's just that… I've already finished and I don't want you to just cover yourself in, well… your cum. So, I'll finish you off and I want you to do on the pillow."

You laughed but agreed, "Ah what the fuck?"

Kim had you lie down on the bed as she began to jack you off again, with a far better technique then before, "I think I've gotten the hang of it."

"You know, with a little private tutouring, you can be quite amazing at this."

Kim laughed at the joke, and you assured her, "Oh no, I'm dead serious."

"Okay (y/n)," she replied, "We'll see."

Your member twitched and Kim took note, "Oh boy, here it comes."

"Dammit Kim!" You exclaimed as you knelt up and blew your load all over the pillow.

Kim giggled, "That was incredible. Thanks for going along with my request."

Turning back to face her, you brought up an important subject, "You said you loved me?"

She smiled affectionately at you, nodding, "Mhmm!"

You smirked back at her and lifted her up, giving her a passionate kiss, "This isn't your bed is it?"

Kim couldn't contain herself as she burst into laughter, "My roommate, Lily, is just the worst. She's been awful to me since high school."

"Well, I guess you deserve to get some payback."

You carried her to her bedroom as the two of you got in, both of you now tired. Snuggling up against you, Kim soon fell asleep with a smile. She was beautiful.

 **The next morning…**

Kim woke up alone. Devastated at first, she checked her phone for the time and saw a text from (y/n): _Hey, I decided to leave last night before Lily came home. Want to see each other again some time?_

She smiled and hugged the phone, then being jolted out of her trance when Lily threw open door. "Hey! I'm waiting on breakfast! I'm already really horny for some reason, don't make me hangry as well! Wait, why do you look so… happy? Didn't Laurence find a better girl?"

"I don't care anymore." Kim responded in a sweet tone, "I have another to comfort me."

Lily scoffed, "You!? No way!" Lily hopped onto Kim's bed, "Breakfast can wait, you NEED to tell me ALL about it!"


	5. Aphmau- Bridge (Re-Write)

**AN: More MyStregelion 2.22 baby! I'm sticking with Aphmau,** **lEt'S jUsT jUmP iNtO iT. This is during Aphmau's Year.**

It was late, very late, and you were awake and busy cranking one out. That is, until you heard the sound of metal bins being knocked over from outside.

"Wooooaaah! Haha!" _sounds like a drunk… wait, is that Aphmau?_

"Aaaaaph," another girl called out tiredly, "Slow down, we need to _*hiccup*_ collect ourselves." You squinted as you attempted to make out the shaped within the unilluminated sidewalk, that was definitely Katelyn.

"Oh come on Katie, it's fine. Let's head…. _*thud*_

"Aphmau!"

Begrudgingly, you got up and head out toward the girls, seeing Katelyn kneeling down, shaking a passed out Aphmau as a failed attempt to wake her up. Noticing you, Katelyn flashed you an awkward smile, "Hey (y/n). Can you lend a hand?"

Together, the two of you carried the unconscious girl towards her house, but Katelyn stopped at the door. You gave her a puzzled look.

Katelyn looked down, "Let's take her to my place, Kawaii~chan is out of town for the weekend seeing her family, so she won't be there for us to bother her at this time."

"But Aaron…"

"I know he's not here," She interrupted, "But I don't think Aphmau wants to be reminded of him for a while."

You were confused, "Because of what happened at the lodge?"

She didn't look at you, "Y-yeah."

The two of you agreed to take Aphmau to Katelyn's place.

After tucking her in Kawaii~chan's bed, Katelyn collapsed on top of her own bed. "Thanks for everything (y/n)." Katelyn said with her voice muffled by the pillow, "Aphmau doesn't do well with alcohol considering her… lower than average stature."

You chuckled in response, "Katelyn, I'm too tired to head back home, can I stay the night?"

"(y/n), she's practically my little sister, go home, we'll be fine."

"Katelyn, I think Aphmau would want a sober looking after you two."

"Hey! I'm _*hiccup*_ sober." You both snickered. "Fine, you can stay."

The two of you shared a smile that lasted for a little too long as you were familiarized with the turquoise eyes that matched her unique hair, she managed to pull off being both cute and sexy. Your mind trailed off when remembering the time that you saw her doing CrossFit and… "* _ahem_ * I'll head down to the couch."

Katelyn looked just as awkward, "Y-yeah, goodnight."

 **Later into the night…**

You awoke to a mass placed on top of you, your eyes shot open as a C cup breast pressed against your face. Your inner Sherlock went to work, _Boobs too small to be Lucinda, but too big to be Kim._ Your hands ran along the girl's hips, _not muscular to be Katelyn_... "oh no." You said aloud.

"Heeeey (y/n), you awake?"

"Aphmau please, let's not. You're going through something really difficult and this is not okay."

She laughed, "Then why is your cock hard?"

You had no answer for her, so she continued, "Katelyn and I went out to get hammered because Aaron has had another woman while he's been at the Lycan's. I thought it was a misunderstanding at first but it wasn't, my mother and Rachel told me otherwise." She leaned in closer and you could smell the alcohol, "So are you going to be a shoulder to cry on?"

You couldn't believe it, I mean sure, Aaron was a hunk of man that had many women pining for him, but he had always seemed so genuine. What a scumbag, "Yeah," You responded.

"Good, now let's do it."


	6. Aphmau (Re-Write)

**This week of tests and essays is over. Time for more trashy lemons.**

You pulled her down and tasted the alcohol from her tongue, Aphmau seemed to be enjoying it considering her relative lack of experience when it came to this. You reached up and groped her C cup bust, beginning to massage them while the drunkard began grinding on your crotch, moaning. Aphmau hastily reached into your pants and held onto your erection, her hand warm.

Your hands made their way down her waist until you realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. You begin rubbing her already moist clit, clearly Aphmau was already set on sleeping with you. Your hands moved behind as you squeezed and played with her perky ass, not wide but she had meat on her. She yelped as her ass made a loud * _slap_ * sound, her cheeks jiggling.

Breaking the kiss, Aphmau went further down and began to jerk your crotch, painstakingly close to her lips. However, this girl was too giddy to tease you like Lucinda and went right into the blowjob, clearly she had been practicing as she knew how to work her way without the teeth. Pushing her own head down, she forced herself down the entire shaft, slobbering all over you as she coughed, trying to ease your erection down her throat.

Her hands were bent perpendicular, facing upwards as if to say "Look ma, no hands!"

Aphmau lifted her head off your erection, still connected to it by strings of spit and went right back down again, swallowing it all back up and deep throating you. Satisfied that you were completely hard, Aphmau sat up and was lifted by you as you lay her flat on her back to get a good look at her, switching on the table lamp.

Her C cup perfectly proportionate for her short stature. Relatively skinny with some fat to give her some curves, yet her hips were not as wide as Lucinda or even that upbeat girl you've seen around the gym lately. Moving further down, you were ready to dive in to that until you realized that you were unprotected.

"Fuck."

"Don't worry (y/n)," Aphmau reassured, "It's all good."

You may have been horny, but you weren't an idiot. _Shit, I don't carry condoms with…_

Hanging out of your pants pockets was strangely enough an unopen condom packet. Despite it simply being for a brief moment, you could have sworn that the chibi drawing of Lucinda winked at you.

"You found one? Sweet, now come on, let's fuck." She stressed the word "on" in an irritated manner.

After hastily applying the condom and rushing back to Aphmau, you raised and spread the petite girls' legs and prodded her entrance, you remembered one of your lessons with Lucinda, " _Assert dominance, show her that you're not desperate._ "

Aphmau let out an impatient and agonising groan, taking hold of your shaft, "Do I need to teach you how to hit the mark, or are you going to actually get it in?"

The hint of desperation in your voice turned you on, "Not one for teasing I see."

"Hurry up already and take me." She demanded, _She's cute when she's trying to be assertive._

Having her enthusiastic consent, you teasingly prodded and slid your erect head inside her, a moan escaped her. You expected to meet resistance, but none came. You gave her a questioning glance, Aphmau answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well of course Aaron and I…" She blushed, "Did things, we've known each other since I was sixteen."

Now with reassurance that there was no need to be careful, Aphmau wrapped her legs around your waist, slamming your member inside her. Aphmau's moan was a combination of pleasure and shock (the penetration too sudden to allow her to ready herself). She was slightly loose but the two of you were too horny to be bothered by it.

You wrapped your arms around her and lifted her petit figure, lowering her down your entire length. "Oh my Irene." She gasped.

You began pumping into her tight pussy, your waists slamming together. Clenching her muscles, Aphmau began grinding alongside you, making you go even faster. Aphmau began to moan loudly. Instinctively, you covered her mouth with your hand and rammed her into a wall, now holding her with one arm, becoming more vicious with your thrusts.

You leaned in towards her ear, "Shut the fuck up," You growled, "Katelyn is right upstairs."

Aphmau responded by beginning to suck your fingers, her eyelids heavy from arousal. After a while of this, Aphmau began to lose her strength in keeping herself tight for you and you could tell she was almost at her limit. Moving back to the couch, still fucking her, you lay down, still fucking her. Aphmau stopped to turn around, exposing her bouncy ass as she rode you reverse cowgirl. Your hands glided down her hips to her ass, Aphmau panted, "C'mon (y/n), spank me!"

Obliging, you began to slap her posterior, "Harder!" she gasped, along with negative comments about her boyfriend.

Once again, you obliged and were rewarded with a cry of pain and pleasure. You continued until her ass was bright red and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, drooling. You could feel your end coming, "Aph, I'm about to cum" You moaned.

As you tore off the condom, Aphmau had already gotten on her knees, raising her breasts with her tongue out. You almost couldn't make it in time before releasing a final messy load in her mouth. Aphmau kept her tongue out, letting it all drip onto her breasts. She lay on her back, rubbing it in.

You could see her eyes begin to falter, "It was nice having fun with you (y/n), don't make me wait so long to do it again." She immediately passed out from the night of drinking and sex. Leaving the mess on her breasts, you carried her upstairs to her bed. Laying down on the couch downstairs, two thoughts came to you: _"I hope Aaron doesn't find out about this,"_ And _"I hope Katelyn didn't hear any of that"_

 **The next morning…**

Katelyn's Pov:

Katelyn woke up just as dawn commenced, which was she thought was great because no one was awake, _I mean, I love Aphmau and the others, but I like being alone, it's more comfortable…_ _Where's Aphmau? The bedsheets seem as if she left, maybe she woke up?_

Katelyn headed towards the bathroom and only for the doorknob to move as she gripped it, Aphmau walked past her looking like shit, her eyes discharged and her hair crazy, what they called "sex hair", _She must have had fun last night, Lucinda did give her the vibrator that moves automatically._

No acknowledgment until she reached the end of the hall, "Hey hon, morning. I'm shitfaced and going back to bed, my back is killing me."

 _What the hell, did_ _she sleep on the bathroom floor?_

(y/n) woke up after a while and decided to make breakfast, which Katelyn was cool with. _He's really sweet, but I can tell he feels out of place around me, similar to Aaron in a way._

….

You heard the creaking of the staircase which woke you up, _Shit, pants! Where's Aphmau? Aaron comes back today! Is that him? No, he would have seen us in missionary on the couch._

"Morning (y/n), how's it goin…"

"Hold on a sec!" *zip*

After volunteering to make breakfast, you finally got your shit together and thought about last night, you guys fucked while she was blacked out so you hoped for the best. Speaking of last night, fuck she was good, a horny drunk Latina will be hard to beat.

"What's the problem?"

 _That voice..._

"Yes, it's the first and best girl in your neighbourhood harem."

You turned around to confirm your suspicions, "What are you doing in Aphmau's house?"

"Good morning to you too baby." Lucinda laughed, "So how're the ladies going? You've been using the condoms I gave you?"

"How the fuck did you…?"

"After seeing her and Katelyn drunk when heading home last night, I had a feeling you were going to insert yourself both figuratively and literally into her little… situation."

Your heart felt like it was about to burst out of your chest, "(y/n)! How's breakfast?" A voice came from upstairs.

The two of you shared nervous looks as you assured Katelyn that it would be done in a minute. Lucinda /tp before Katelyn came down…with Aphmau behind her, you held your breath.

"Yay! I'm starving," Aphmau strolled right past you as if no tension existed, "Let's eat."

 _She doesn't remember._ For now, at least, you were fine.

 **This is for everyone who kept reading after the lemon part had ended. This will be the final Re-Write which means that the next chapter is a new girl... I already know who it is; a certain atheltic babe with the booty that makes the Travis swiggity swooty.**


	7. Lucinda and Kim

**I know guys, I was surprised when I posted this chapter too. I'm sorry for not updating in almost a year. Also wow, that three episode release last Saturday night for season 6 was awesome right?**

 **AN: This takes place right after Aphmau and Aaron embrace in the first episode of season 5. Also only blowjob.**

 _The two looked so cute together_ , you thought, _I almost feel bad for porking Aphmau... almost._ You smirk at your thoughts as you turn to face Kim whose fingers were laced around yours, "Should we come out of hiding now?" You asked.

Kim relayed the question onto the others and after a quick agreement, everyone revealed themselves to the couple as they embraced on the beach.

As the group of friends headed back to their hotel rooms, Kim began lagging after only the two of you and Lucinda remained. "Kim, what's the matter hon?" Lucinda asked.

Kim rubbed her shoulder and looked at the ground, a clear sign of nervousness and after a breath began to talk, "Ghost has been talking to me, and according to her the two of you have been sleeping together."

Lucinda and you shared a look of concern and you decided to do the talking, "Kim I can't lie to you. Lucinda and I-"

"Oh no, it's honestly fine. Aside from reading to me your little black book, Ghost has been teaching me how to be my own woman. And I realise that I just needed someone comforting to rebound off of back then. As for being a woman, well... I have desires and I want to have sex with you still, even if it's just a... um, 'friends with benefits' situation."

Lucinda was dumbfounded at the fact that these words were coming from Kim, "You're being very open about this, but (y/n) is my fuckbuddy too so we have an awkward situation."

As a guy, you'd seen enough porn to tell what 3 young adults would do in this situation, plus your pants were beginning to tighten. You didn't want to seem like the horny one here so you kept your mouth shut, which Kim noticed, "You're thinking what I'm thinking right (y/n)?"

Lucinda smirked and began rubbing your crotch similar to your first day in Mystreet, "Let's head to my hotel room." She decided.

 **Time skip...**

By the time the three of you made it to the room and the girls had your pants down, you had been becoming as giddy as an elitist fan whenever a Minecraft Dairies episode is released as the pre-cum had shot out onto Kim's t-shirt, making her yelp. The two laughed as you began to undress Kim until Lucinda stopped you, "Don't get to excited boy, tonight is about proving which one of us can please YOU best, so only your dick is required. Now get on the bed."

As you obliged, a thought popped into your head, _Didn't I have a girlfriend at one point? Nah, that's not right._

"S-so, I guess you start Lucinda?"

Lucinda giggled seductively, "I'll be happy to give you first serve."

Kim, obviously nervous and still unexperienced despite no longer being a virgin, rubbed her index finger on your head before stroking from the head to halfway down the shaft at a slow pace, with her other hand at the base and her pinkie finger massaging your balls. "Does it... feel good (y/n)? I can be just as good as Lucinda."

Her uncertainty was erased with your moaning as a response. Gaining this new found confidence, Kim interlaced her fingers as she began sliding her fingers up and down your entire shaft, panting with excitement. Lucinda, now eager to have a piece of your cake, began running her hand along your thigh, moving along to your balls. "You're so hard." Kim remarked.

Finally reaching her breaking point, Lucinda shoved Kim away and snatched your member in her palm, bending it to the side with her lips agonizingly close to your shaft. Leaning in she asked, "You like that, don't you?" (rhetorical of course), she bent your member further to the side until letting it go, flinging back into place and sending a rush through up through your body. You noticed Kim behind Lucinda with a distressed look on her face. Noticing this, Lucinda let out a mischievous giggle as she began rubbing your head, "I can't wait to wrap my tongue around it."  
Kim cried out, "Now you wait just a min-"

"I want this hot cock in my mouth." Lucinda began to move her mouth closer to your head, her breath hot and moist. The second her tongue made contact with your tip, Kim jumped back in with a desperate cry and swallowed half of you in one go, with her fingers holding the rest of your member. Kim began to bob her head up and down your member, stopping at quick intervals to suck the saliva covering your member back in. A grin on her face, she took your full length in and gagged, taking you in and out of her mouth with quick gasps of air between, before removed your penis from her mouth and interlaced your hand with hers, "See? I'm a good girl."

"I don't believe this." Remarked Lucinda.

 _Yep, she's definitely pissed_. You observed.

Kim let your member free and rested her head on your lap before Lucinda pushed her away, "It's my turn." She declared.

Lucinda moaned as she blew you, swaying her head side to side and slurping as she slowly pushed all of you down her throat, and just as slowly removing you. Instead of continuing to take you in, Lucinda began to lick up and around your head before resuming with the usual. Kim was already feeling needy, "I miss you already." Her hand placed on her chest.

Lucinda cared not for Kim as she tried different manoeuvres, letting your member rub against her gum before flinging out against her top lip. Deep throating you again, Kim could not help but be impressed at Lucinda's skill, now making your member glisten with their combined saliva. You placed one hand on Lucinda's forehead, guiding her up and down your lower shaft. She then took it out and leaned her head against your shaft, saliva covering the left side of her face, "Your cock is so delicious."

"You witch, give it here!" Kim once again went all out, this time deep throating you continuously. You held her by the chin, your thumb caressing her cheek, guiding her like you did Lucinda. "I got this." She told you, and got it she did, grabbing your thigh and forcing herself all the way down, holding your entire length in her mouth for 7 seconds, coughing.

Lucinda, was entertained with Kim, rubbing Kim's shoulders, "That's more I like it Kim."

At this point, Kim's sounds were a combination panting and drooling. Again resting her head but this time with your head in her mouth, she stared at you and pleaded dreamingly, "Please cum in my mouth."  
You once again shared a glance with Lucinda at Kim's change in attitude.

"I want it all!" She announced.

Feeling that you were almost there, you dragged her head down all the way and released yourself down her throat. Expecting to see it pour out of her mouth, you and Lucinda were surprised when Kim opened her empty mouth, "See? All gone."

"Aww, no fair." Lucinda pouted. She began sucking you again, but this time even harder desperate to make you climax. She began doing what were essentially push ups with her hands pushing against your abdomen. She continuously switched between this and licking your head. You grabbed her head with both hands and forcefully shook her throat up and down your member, making her gag ferociously. Taking your member out and pressing her DD breasts against it, she moaned, "Give me that hot load." As you forced her back down before clogging her throat with your semen.

Unlike her former underling, Lucinda could not take it all in and let it pour out onto her breasts with Kim stepping in to clean that up, Lucinda pouted, "I guess you really can't last a minute without a little taste can't you whore?" but on the inside, Lucinda knew that Kim had gone above and beyond her current limit to please you.

The two women though that you were done and began to lock lips before you could only cry out in ecstasy, "Girls!" And sprayed strings of semen all over their faces.

"Holy Irene!" Kim cried out.

"Move over bitch, this one is mine!"

After you had completely depleted yourself, you lay back on Lucinda's bed with Kim crawling up beside you, and Lucinda drooling over your balls, "I guess these are empty." She joked.

The three of you gasped a chuckle before falling asleep immediately, Not thinking about how you would explain what happened to the three of you to the rest of the gang the next morning.

 **I know, I know. Almost a year and I'm really sorry. There's a lot of personal shit going on in my life and also a lack of motivation to write the story. But after the season 6 premiere I just had the desire to continue what I had started. So um, yeah. Don't stay quiet about telling me how long it took me to post a new chapter, and also give me some suggestions, next time will probably be Kawaii~chan or Melissa. The outro song for Angels Fall had a line "I wanna hold ya" which got me thinking about whether or not Melissa had a nice figure.**


	8. Melissa- Bridge

**AN: I have a lot of episodes to write fanfiction about, a shit ton of episodes have been released. But I'm doing the IB which requires a lot of my time. This chapter is just a bridge, I'll update a lemon by Saturday. I promise.**

Lucinda was horny, Kim needed a rebound, and now that you think about it you're not sure if Aphmau actually consented (I mean, she came on to you but... nah you're not Bill Cosby). Despite the harem building up, you felt empty and lacked true intimacy. Not during that fateful day at the gym though.

After the welcome party, you and Aaron had become really close. He tried to help you become humbler, which was quite difficult after you had slept with two of the neighbors, and you were trying to help him open up to others, but mainly Aaron enjoyed spending time with you because you weren't a caricature like the other guys in MyStreet **(AN: looking at you RoMeave brothers)**. When his family tried to reconnect with him, you were the only guy he could confide his emotions with. You and him discussed your desire to have an intimate relationship with a woman as he had with Aphmau. Because of this, he felt comfortable enough to that he planned to introduce you to his sister, well, until you got too cocky.

A month after your evening with Kim, the testosterone and adrenaline had led to you spending the whole day at the gym. Walking over to the bench press, you and Aaron noticed each other. He sweating like crazy, muscles glistening with sweat ( **AN: wait, this isn't yaoi** ), seeing where you were heading he asked if you needed someone to spot you. Ha! You almost laughed, _I've fucked two girls this month, you think I can't safely lift bro?_

You rejected his offer while keeping your composure, not noticing your arms screaming at you to go home. _I'm going to be the harem king!_ But the universe wasn't planning on giving you superhuman stamina ( **AN: Looking back on my earlier chapters, I did that thing where I made the self-insert autistically buff not some dude who just so happened to be used by multiple women** ).

 _One rep_

 _C'mon…_

 _one rep_

…

 _YES!_

You could barely keep it up for a moment, much unlike in your sexual endeavors. Your elbows retracted as did your arms, while you attempted to slowly regain control. Unfortunately you were too slow and you felt your Adam's apple being pushed downward to make way for your impending doom. As you were being strangled by the bar, someone had bolted over to lift it off you. "Holy shit, are you still alive there bud?"

"Barely, but I'm sure I could have handled it myself." You croaked.

"Okay sweetheart" the person laughed, feminine you noticed now that your senses were returning. Slowly managing to sit up, you looked up at your savior and felt the weight tumble back onto you. Decked out in tight gym clothes showing off her figure; full CC cup sized breasts, a visible midriff with faint abs and child bearing hips. A light tan and brown hair tipped with yellow that fell to her lower back. Fallen lips that revealed her amazing smile and… wolf ears, with a tail?

"Well this is my first time meeting a werewolf, the name's (y/n)"

"I'm happy that I could be of assistance to you (y/n), I'm Melissa."

"Are you from around here? I think I would have seen you before."

"Nope, I'm visiting my little brother. He's expecting me tomorrow but I arrived here early so I have time to kill".

From behind Melissa you saw Aaron exit the locker room and the two of you locked eyes again, but this time his eyes were filled with alarm. He quickly began to leave as you continued to stare at him questioningly, _Aaron?_ You wondered. Noticing that your attention was directed elsewhere, Melissa spun around to follow your gaze, "Aaron!?" she exclaimed, and left after him.

 _She was here to see her brother, either Aaron is an old friend or he's a …_

 **Time Skip… Like REALLY Long Time Skip**

Dressed up in the fanciest clothes you had (considering that you were on a summer holiday), eight of you decided to head to the casino. Lucinda was of course wearing a tight dress to get you in the mood for what she wanted to try tonight, her mischievous smirk getting the blood flowing. Your eyes drifted away from her towards Melissa, with a giddy smile plastered on her face. However, one glance into her eyes unveiled her façade, they were filled with distress. You thought back to the only time you ever saw her falter when trying to keep up the bright personality she was known for.

 **Flashback…**

The gang huddled in the living room, eyes glued to the broadcast. Starlight was on lock down and a lot of you were criminals, except for you of course. Melissa gripped your hand tightly, 'You shouldn't stay here, the Guardian Forces aren't looking for you. Go with the RoMeaves." She ordered with a hint of timidity.

"I'm not leaving you guys to have all the fun, it feels good to be a gangster you know?" You teased in an attempt to break the tension.

"Dammit, (y/n)," cursed a voice behind you, "I need someone to watch my parents."

It was Garroth, laying on the recliner, his body still weak from the painful transformation he had undergone. You knew he and Melissa were probably offering the sensible choice, but you were a young twenty-something driven by not your brain, but what was below it

…your heart.

"For fucks sake (y/n), I know you don't want to listen! But I need you to stay safe so I can rest easy." Melissa grew uncomfortable feeling everyone's eyes focused on her, the last sentence still lingering, "I mean… it's one less person to worry about."

You stood your ground and Melissa gave up trying to convince you, "Fine, but you'll be with me at all times."

And that's how you ended up at the ball.

Watching the two girls dance together was a real treat for any guy at the party. Lucinda obviously wanted to come onto you tonight, however her tone had changed after seeing Melissa. While dancing, she leaned in closer to Melissa and said… something. It definitely had an effect on Melissa as her eyes widened and her mouth quivered. Lucinda, in character, spun the wolf over to you, "C'mon (y/n)!" Lucinda called.

"Yo. Why have you just been standing to the side tonight?"

"I'm fine with just observing, you looked amazing out there."

"What a charmer, you must be a real hit with the ladies."

"You… could say that."

"…"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Can we talk?" Melissa asked, "There's a room down the hallway."

The two of you left the floor and you head to the empty room.

Melissa began, "We've known each other for a couple of months now, you've become Aaron's brother of sorts and you're really important to me. I trust you enough to open up to you. Like you saw at the apartment, I've been trying to keep up the idea of the cool older sister, I had to be there for Aaron when our parents spend most of his life away."

Her smile returned, "But once I came back to Aaron and met you, I started to actually be consistently happy, which is great considering I need to be there for him at a time like this."

She moved in closer and poked you in the chest, "I need you to be by my side."

"Okay then, now that you've told me this I'll actually try not to die."

Melissa giggled and embraced you, "Smart arse." She mumbled.

You held her tight and her lips moved closer to your ear, giving you a slight tickle, "I love you (y/n)."

"Melissa…"

Why? Why did you reply the way you did? You wanted to take advantage of this girl for your own sexual gratification? On a sub-conscious level maybe, but that's not what you thought. It had been almost a year since you met her, before anyone else in the neighbourhood, your connection was stronger than any other person you knew. She needed you, and you needed her. You wanted to be with Melissa. How could you summarize these feelings?

"I love you, Melissa Lycan."


	9. Melissa

**AN: Hey what's up guys, it's Scarce here. I'm sensing that we're having a double upload today guys. Also, Melissa is best girl. I hope she'll come back.**

Melissa let out a gasp as a tear ran down her cheek, "Hehe, you sure you know what you're getting into (y/n)?"

You wiped the tear with your thumb and smiled at her, "There's only one way to find out."

Melissa had no time to respond before you locked lips with her, her lips were soft and comforting, but somewhat cold. One hand caressed her shoulder while the other stroked her hair. You held for a while until she broke from you. Still shocked, Melissa said the first thing that came to her mind, "You're warm." Which you both giggled at.

"So do you want to go back?" You asked.

"Absolutely not (y/n), I want to have sex. I know that's very weird to say like that, but I've always been saving myself for a guy who I liked that wasn't an ass. Who knows what will happen on this island?"

You couldn't disagree. Melissa ran towards the couch at the end of the room and opened it up to reveal a pullout couch. She let her dress fell to the ground and she hopped back onto the mattress. You sprinted towards and leaned into her, once again passionately locking lips and resting your hand on her arm. Melissa's hand went right towards your crotch and began rubbing the bulge, increasing your libido which made you slip your hand under her bra.

Your thumb brushed against her hard nipple as Melissa let out a moan. You unhooked the golden gates and her breasts were revealed to you, they were a perfect CC pair. Your thumb continued to run circles around and across her nipple as you suckled on the other.

Helping Melissa pull down your pants, you were left revealed to her as member lay in her grasp. You stopped for a moment to take off your shirt before returning to suckle her, this time moving your hand towards her panties, a finger slipping underneath and running along her clit. Melissa shuddered and breathed heavily as she began to stroke your erection, she was wet.

You moved off her and pulled her panties off, pulling her waist towards your lips and moving in towards her. Lucinda had taught you some tricks as your old fuck buddy, _"Remember (y/n), the language to a woman is similar to the English language. Just remember your ABCs."_

Your tongue traced the alphabet inside her vagina which appeared to be effective; once hitting the letter G Melissa stretched her body, pushing her hips out towards you, letting her ears and tails stick out as she let out a loud dog-like whimper.

After giving her a moment to breathe you commented on her climax, "Based on that sound, I believe I've succeeded."

She sighed and smiled at you, "My turn."

She rolled on top of you and began sucking your head while massaging your balls. You felt her mouth change and her canine teeth began to extend. Noticing your shock, she moved away from you, her hands covering her mouth, "I'm sorry! This happens whenever I become aroused. Are you…"

"No Melissa, not one bit." You reassured her, "I love you, I don't care about anything else. Besides… it can be kind of kinky."

Her wolf ears perked up and she returned to her previous action, this time going further and using the teeth to trap your member between them, running the teeth up and down the shaft. This continued for a while until you felt yourself reaching your limit, "Slow down Melissa, I'm not going to last any longer."

The two of you began to make out again, this time she lay on top of you, her palm pushing your chest down onto the mattress. You reciprocated and gently felt her left breast, both of your hearts were beating heavily. Feeling rejuvenated, you lifted her curvy body and sat her above your erect member. She let out a quiet gasp and she gently eased herself onto you until she had completely hidden you in the cowgirl position. "You ready?" you asked.

"Let me get the hang of it."

Melissa pushed against your body to move along the length of your member, and like Kim, she eventually began picking up speed as she became more confident. Obviously, her libido was growing as she began to be more playful, laughing excitedly and tightening her damp cavern, _She's obviously been doing her kegels_ , you wondered with your hands resting on her hips.

Holding onto her hips, your hands were moved about as Melissa began moving her hips in a circle, increasing the pleasure for the both of you, "Fuck, you're really enjoying this aren't you?"

She laughed in response and began rotating counter-clockwise, much to your enjoyment. This continued for a while until she decided to switch positions, being a lot faster than the first time, Melissa got off you before lifting her leg above you, facing her body away from you and exposing her rounded behind to you.

Kneeling onto you, she began bouncing at a fast rate, her cheeks were bouncing only slightly, showing off her toned attributes. One thing was flapping around, however, her tail. You gripped it gently and tugged at it, causing her to arch backward and let out a howl, similar to when she had first orgasmed. "I'm assuming you have a much more exposed G-spot?"

She didn't need to answer and instead began to bounce even faster, with you tugging on her tail. She eventually began to pant as she slowed down, tired.

 _No matter_ , you thought as you carried her to the end of the couch and positioned yourself behind her.

"How ironic that we tackle this position." Melissa joked, "Besides, I've been doing all the work tonight."

You responded by grabbing her tail and hip, slamming into her. Melissa moaned as she rubbed her clit and played with her boobs. She had orgasmed a lot faster this time, clearly, the tail tugging and the doggy style had been extremely effective. You began to pick up speed as you felt yourself reaching the climax. Wanting to make it romantic, she suggested that the two of you moved back onto the mattress."

The two of you resumed your initial love-making position and she leaned in to make out as she rode you like a cowgirl. She unlocked from your lips to whisper, "Inside me, please."

You tilted your head until her forehead rested on yours, "Melissa…"

"(y/n)…"

"I…"

"I…"

"I LOVE YOU!"


	10. Aphmau chapter's here, Katelyn's cumming

This is just a thing to notify followers. The Aphmau (Re-Write) is uploaded. Katelyn is next.

:)


End file.
